


Moreno em francês

by squantiformes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brasil!au, M/M, PARÁCOMO PROTA SIM, crise alérgica
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squantiformes/pseuds/squantiformes
Summary: Se Chanyeol pudesse mudar uma coisa no dia dele, seria o desvio no caminho para o encontro às cegas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Moreno em francês

**Author's Note:**

> OIKK, eu queria agradecer a L por ter betado e me aguentado explicando tudinho pra ela e meus surtos por tudo, OBRIGADA L QUANDO EU PUDER FALAR QUE É VC, VOU AGRADECER PRO MUNDO TODO OUVIR.  
> obrigada a sebosa da minha irmã também ESSA CAPA É LINDA DEMAIS.
> 
> Como vai dar pra perceber os sebaek tem muita inspiração no Chicó e no João grilo, essa fic toda tem muito de comédia brasileira.  
> obs: FAÇAM USO DA NOSSA CULTURA PELO AMOR, A GENTE TEM LIVROS, FILMES E OUTRAS COISAS INCRÍVEIS NESSE PAIS.
> 
> se vocês quiserem escutar alguma coisa lendo minha fanfiquinha escutem brega romântico paraense, tem varias playlists no youtube.  
> gente, eu fiz um glossário pra entenderem melhor as gírias e tudo, então tá tudinho ai pra vocês 
> 
> Égua: A expressão égua é muito utilizada na Região Norte do Brasil. Pode ser utilizada de diversas maneiras, algumas delas são nos lugares das expressões "poxa!", "caramba!", "nossa!" (como espanto).
> 
> Pavulagem: Um sinônimo de “para de graça” ou comportamento de quem conta vantagens, de quem exalta seus próprios feitos e qualidades; fanfarrice: aquele ator é só pavulagem!
> 
> Pequeno: Pequeno geralmente é usado para chamar uma pessoa travessa, frequentemente, crianças brincalhonas, como se fosse um “moleque”.  
> Exemplo: te aquieta, pequeno.
> 
> Brega marcante: O melhor da música antiga brega por isso “marcante” e um exemplo de música brega marcante é “traficante do amor” que também aparece na fic.
> 
> Comer o caroço da pupunha: dizem que quem come o caroço da pupunha fica burra e desatenta.
> 
> Abestado: significa estúpido, babaca ou idiota, uma ofensa.
> 
> Umbora: vamos embora
> 
> Veropa: outra forma de chamar o mercado do ver-o-peso, é um mercado público inaugurado em 1625 e um ponto turístico muito famoso em Belém.
> 
> Chore nos meus pés: isso é um banho de cheiro, uma mistura de ervas que promete amarrar a pessoa amada para que ela jamais deixe o dono do banho.
> 
> Pitiú: odor forte, semelhante ao de peixe; cheiro de maresia; pituí.
> 
> Boca de lobo: uma forma de aumentar a altura da rede para poder se balançar.
> 
> Gaiato: rapaz travesso e vadio; garoto.
> 
> Punho de rede: São as cordas finais terminais nas duas extremidades da Rede.
> 
> Gala seca: pessoa trouxa, quem só faz asneira.
> 
> Estação das Docas: ponto turístico
> 
> Olympia: atualmente Espaço Municipal Cine Olympia, é uma sala de cinema 
> 
> e um beijo pros paraenses, amo vcs

— Será que ele conhece a Rita Lee?— Baekhyun disse enquanto se sentava na carteira mais longe o possível da porta, a sala estava vazia, pois a aula já tinha acabado.

— Égua, não, Baek, para de me perguntar as coisas e digita logo isso. — Sehun vigiava a porta, tinham instalado um aplicativo de namoro no celular de Chanyeol enquanto ele ia no banheiro; era uma ideia genial, de acordo com Baekhyun.

— ”Me descola um carinho, eu sou neném e só sossego com beijinho”, perfeito! — exclamou Baekhyun após mandar a mensagem, o aplicativo de encontro às cegas tinha dado “match” no primeiro cara a menos de vinte quilômetros de distância. — Se o Chanyeol não desencalhar agora, ele não vai nunca — completou Byun enquanto falava o nickname do cara para Sehun.

— Esse aí não é o  _ Give me love _ ? Todo mundo tá usando agora — Sehun havia escutado sobre o aplicativo dos seus colegas de curso. — Eu ouvi falar muito bem sobre ele, algumas pessoas se casaram com quem conheceram aí — completou o Oh, com a informação que tinha sobre o aplicativo.

A porta se escancarou com força, era Chanyeol, tinha os procurado por alguns minutos quando lembrou onde os dois iam para se esconder dele.

— Me devolve o celular, Byun — disse Park enquanto caminhava devagar até o final da sala; não estava com pressa e sabia que os garotos não tinham feito nada tão grave.

— Você vai marcar um encontro, às cegas — Baekhyun disse alto e claro, os olhos de Chanyeol pareciam estar prestes a pular pra fora, foi correndo até os dois que já estavam dando desculpas sem pé nem cabeça, como sempre.

— Ah, Chany, esse é meu jeito ninja.

— É, Chanyeol, você sabe como o Baek é brincalhão — Sehun se fez presente na sala, debochando do amigo.

— Para de pavulagem e me devolve o celular, pequeno. — Chanyeol não estava com raiva, só estava surpreso com o nível que os dois tinham chegado; acordá-lo no dia do seu aniversário com uma aparelhagem tocando brega marcante às três da manhã na frente da sua casa era fichinha perto de arrumar um encontro em seu nome. Chegava a ser assustador, não tinha um encontro com um cara desde o ensino médio, e os dois sabiam muito bem disso, melhor do que ninguém.

Não que o Park não quisesse, longe disso, queria até demais, talvez só precisasse de um “empurrãozinho”, e era apenas isso que Baekhyun e Sehun resolveram fazer, dar o empurrão que Chanyeol precisava para conseguir alguém. Estava começando a ver a situação catastrófica na qual se encontrava com outros olhos.

— E vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre ele?

— Sabia que você ia gostar da ideia! Eu não sou um gênio?! 

Baekhyun recebeu um tapa na cabeça vindo de Sehun, que logo o repreendeu com a frase que já era rotineira de sair da boca do garoto:

— De vez em quando eu acho que você comeu o caroço da pupunha quando criança, Baekhyun — O Oh não era muito diferente, era sempre comparsa de tudo que o mais baixo fazia desde o ensino médio.

— O  _ nickname _ dele é D.O., ele tava aplicativo que eu baixei — Byun apresentou o garoto que nem conhecia e logo completou sua frase. — E sabe o que é o melhor de tudo?, eu já chamei ele, nem precisa agradecer.

— Mas se quiser agradecer, pode me comprar aquela camiseta oficial de Jojo que eu te mandei — Sehun não perdia uma chance de tentar arrancar dinheiro de Chanyeol. 

— Pode agradecer o dono desse plano com o manto da  _ akatsuki _ — E Baekhyun não ficava para trás nesse quesito.

— Eu não vou agradecer ninguém não, olha o que vocês mandaram pra ele, seus abestados — Chanyeol reclamava, mas agradecia pelo garoto não ter o respondido ainda, pois poderia apagar a mensagem. Quando foi finalmente desfazer o que o Byun tinha feito, uma sequência de pontos de interrogação chegaram no chat, o D.O tinha visualizado a mensagem e, infelizmente, respondido.

Estava morto, com os dois pés na cova.

— Égua, não, mano, tu já tinha feito coisa idiota, mas chamar ele com uma musica da Rita Lee vai ser dificil de superar — Chanyeol não parecia, mas estava perplexo com a criatividade do amigo.

— ’Umbora que a aula dessa sala já, já começa e a professora é insuportável. — Sehun sabia todos os horários daquela universidade, mesmo que não parecesse nem um pouquinho, era organizado e tinha uma planilha em seu quarto com os horários; não que precisasse, já se lembrava de tudo que estava nela.

— Não pode mais nem ‘vagabundar numa sala em paz, como dizia chorã.. — Baekhyun foi interrompido por Chanyeol que só mandou o outro ficar calado por alguns minutos, precisava pensar em como explicar que tinha dois amigos dando uma de operação cupido por acharem que o garoto precisava de um namorado. O D.O. deveria achá-lo um esquisitão mesmo. Depois de segundos, Sehun quebrou o silêncio cantando:

— O jovem no Brasil nunca é levado a sério… Saindo daqui, a gente vai direto no veropa comprar um “chore nos meus pés” de presente pra ti, Chany — Sehun não era um santinho também, tinha que desfrutar, nem que fosse um pouco, da situação do Park.

— Vou ficar te devendo essa, Oh, não vou deixar minha preciosa blusa pegar pitiú, não sei nem como tirar esse cheiro. — Era um blusão estampado com a  _ bijuu _ de nove caudas. Baekhyun não precisa ir a lugar nenhum para ser um otaku fedido, era um “dom natural”.

Chanyeol chegou exausto em casa, morava em uma  quitinete do tamanho de um ovo. Era confortável, e os seus amigos sempre iam lá maratonar alguns animes ou jogar os videogames do momento. Sehun tinha eles em primeira mão porque trabalhava em uma lan-house próxima de sua casa, e sempre que chegava um jogo novo, levava primeiro para os três jogarem. Os de terror eram os melhores sempre, era impagável os sustos que levavam. Apesar de tudo, tinha bons amigos e queria ter um namorado também. Checou o celular, a mensagem ainda estava lá. Pensou que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer era levar um “block” do Do em todas as outras redes sociais possíveis, então respondeu com uma explicação que parecia bem esfarrapada, mas, infelizmente era verdade. Depois de mandar a mensagem, pegou no sono.

— Cala a boca que nem boca de lobo tu sabe fazer — Baekhyun gritava, às 6 da manhã de um sábado. Tinham entrado na casa do amigo com a chave reserva que possuíam, sempre faziam isso.

— Deixa de ser gaiato, moleque — Sehun respondia à altura — Sou eu quem vai atar mesmo, tampinha. — Viu Baekhyun quase lançar aquele punho de rede em si.

Chanyeol finalmente levantou, como havia dois meninos em uma rede mal atada em sua frente, se abaixou para passar por debaixo dela, pois tinha de pegar sua toalha que estava estendida em um janela logo à frente dos garotos — que disputavam espaço naquele lugar minúsculo enquanto assistiam mais algum anime sobre espadas afiadas e batalhas sem sentido; era o que sempre faziam quando chegavam naquele horário e Chanyeol ainda estava dormindo.

— E o que os cosplayers de Chicó e João Grilo vieram fazer aqui? Trouxeram o gato que descome dinheiro? Ou vão dar uma de espertalhões de novo com mais uma ideia mirabolante?— Estava com um pouco de raiva dos dois, isso era inegável, mas nada que o impedisse de desfrutar do jogo da semana com eles: “The last of us”. Esperaram muito tempo até que o Oh tivesse coragem o suficiente para pegar um dos jogos mais caros da loja para o teste. Finalmente, estava em suas mãos, mas, infelizmente, teriam de lidar um Chanyeol reclamando enquanto se alimentava do último pedaço de pizza congelada e uma xícara de café.

***

— Pois é, mãe, e no final ele diz “boa noite garotinha”— Baekhyun tagarelava no telefone com sua mãe, depois de ter chorado horrores com o final do jogo. Estavam em frente daquela televisão desde às oito da manhã e jogaram tudo em quinze horas.

Diferente do Byun, os outros dois foram fazer coisas úteis. Sehun sentia que precisava tomar um banho o mais rápido possível então ficou para Chanyeol a responsabilidade de pedir a comida.

Algum tempo depois, Sehun foi atender a porta, não conseguia escutar nada que o entregador dizia, Baekhyun e Chanyeol discutiam sobre alguma coisa besta atrás de si.

— Obrigado, bom trabalho — Sehun concluiu o curto diálogo, esperou o rapaz ir embora para fechar a porta.

— Vocês só me fazem vergonha, sinceramente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, uma notificação do  _ Give me love _ no celular do Park tomou toda a atenção. 

— O que ele disse? — Os dois garotos falaram quase em sincronia, esperavam por uma resposta.

— Ele me convidou pra sair, o que eu faço? — Se arrependeu de ter perguntado isso em tempo recorde.

— Eu acho que ele tá indo rápido demais.

— Alguém querer sair com você já é um grande avanço — Baekhyun retrucou o Oh; não era mentira.

Chanyeol acabou por ignorar completamente Baekhyun, o que ele poderia saber sobre um relacionamento? Nunca saiu com ninguém mesmo; Sehun não era muito diferente, mas, pelo menos, era um pouco mais sensato comparado ao menor.

  
  


— Ele respondeu "beleza, vamo conversar mais e depois marcar de bater umas laras" — Chanyeol não tinha entendido o final da mensagem, mas respondeu com um “sim”.

Os dois ficaram confusos, nunca teriam ouvido aquela expressão na vida.

— A gente não _ 'speaka _ em bater umas laras — Baekhyun mastigava um pedaço da pizza que havia sobrado do jantar.

— O que significa  _ 'speaka _ ? — Sehun ficava a cada segundo mais confuso ainda, pareciam estar falando em uma linguagem alienígena perto dele.

— É capta em francês — Byun dizia com convicção, e até parecia verdade, mas não colocou pro Oh, que já tinha feito um curso básico de francês depois de ver um personagem do anime que estava assistindo citar que era francês.

Chanyeol teve de pesquisar o que aquilo significava , depois de entrar no primeiro site que apareceu, descobriu que a gíria era paulista e significa comer.

— Tu chamou um cara paulista, Baek? — Chanyeol estava em pânico. E se o garoto estivesse em São Paulo? E se nem soubesse da existência de Belém? Caramba, o pequeno só metia ele em roubada.

— Olha o papo desse bicho, Byun — Sehun nem esperou a resposta do garoto e começou a explicar.

— Eu não chamei ninguém, foi o  _ Give me love _ .

— Você deixou o meu próximo encontro nas mãos de um aplicativo que muito provavelmente foi desenvolvido por alguém igual você?! — Baekhyun não sabia quais eram as intenções do Park com aquilo, mas se fosse ofender, tinha conseguido. 

Baekhyun saiu da residência do Park sem hesitar, estava irritado, mas logo voltou e lançou um olhar raivoso para o Oh, como se estivesse falando "vamos tesouro, não se misture com essa gentalha".

***

Os dois esperavam o ônibus numa parada qualquer perto da casa de Chanyeol. Baekhyun mudou suas feições quando saiu da casa do Park, era um truque.

— Como assim um truque?

— É claro, esperava mais de ti — Baekhyun logo começou a explicar, era alguma coisa como "querer desculpas e agradecimento"; Byun era um caso perdido, fazia coisas desse tipo desde o ensino médio.

"Traficante do amor" começou a tocar em um volume estridente, Oh estava recebendo uma chamada, atendeu o mais rápido possível, antes que o garoto ao seu lado explodisse de rir. A ligação era do Park, provavelmente tinha esquecido alguma coisa na casa do rapaz já que Baekhyun o fez sair rápido demais.

— Sim, eu te desculpo — Sehun falou brincando, sabia que Chanyeol era um orgulhoso e não ia se desculpar tão fácil.

— Olha, você esqueceu o jogo aqui e tá bem tarde, vocês não querem esquecer isso e dormir aqui? — Queria pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como.

— Vou conversar com o resto da empresa, quando chegarmos a um consenso te ligo de volta, Ray — Sehun achou que seria pertinente imitar a fala de uma mulher rica e ocupada de filmes antigos para irritar o amigo.

— Chanyeol convidou a gente pra dormir lá, a gente vai ou não?

— Óbvio que sim, eu não aguento mais esperar esse bendito ônibus — Ao contrário do Park, Baekhyun não tinha orgulho o suficiente para esperar nem mais um minuto naquela parada

***

— E não Baekhyun, eu não vou te levar — Chanyeol concluía sua série de regras para que os garotos não queimassem a casa ou cortassem a cabeça de todas as suas  _ action figures _ de naruto como fizeram no segundo ano.

— Não pedi pra me levar, não, gala seca — Baekhyun logo prestou atenção no que tinha dito e se corrigiu — Acho que eu to ficando gripado, tá sereno lá fora — Tossiu forte depois de terminar a frase, o garoto tinha de manter a aparência de doente, pois tinha um plano.

— Quem não te conhece que te compre, pequeno — Chanyeol se dirigia até a porta, estava pronto para encontrar o D.O. na Estação das Docas como haviam combinado. Tinham passado mais uma semana conversando, o Park descobriu que D.O. tinha se mudado para Belém a pouco tempo, para fazer faculdade, e morava no apartamento que seus pais tinham comprado. Ele parecia ser legal por mensagem, mas, mesmo assim, Chanyeol ainda se sentia inseguro porque seu último encontro também foi com uma pessoa que conheceu por aplicativo, uma garota que também parecia ser legal por mensagens e cara a cara. O encontro tinha dado certo, mas, no final dele, o tio da menina apareceu e a levou para casa à força. Depois de um tempo, Chanyeol descobriu que ela havia fugido de um convento católico no seu aniversário de 19 anos. Depois daquele encontro, o Byun o zoava de "mulher do padre" frequentemente.

— E você gosta daqui? — Chanyeol estava entrando em desespero, já tinha pedido o que iam comer e o Park ia fazer o seu "teste". Sehun falava muito sobre esse teste, era uma forma de ver se o rapaz era a pessoa certa, consistia em pedir comida e ver, em primeiro, como ele tratava o garçom e, em segundo, como ele comia; a parte da comida o Park não tinha entendido muito, se ele comesse de boca aberta, o que ia fazer? Correr? Chamar a polícia? Deveria ter pedido mais detalhes.

— Sim, os rolês aqui são os melhores, tem o Olympia e eu vou lá direto, lá com os meus colegas, sabe, eu faço cinema e esses filmes são uma referência 'pra mim — Chanyeol conhecia esse cinema, mas não ia com tanta frequência; era mais um lugar normal na sua rotina, mas o rapaz animado na sua frente fazia tudo parecer novo.

***

Byun se levantou rápido e puxou sua mochila debaixo da cama, tirou várias roupas das quais Sehun nem sabia que o garoto tinha; o plano consistia em se camuflarem perto da mesa dos dois.

— Você já tá melhor, Baek? — Sehun estava realmente preocupado, o menino tinha ficado deitado desde que chegou na casa do Park, parecia mal mesmo.

— Nunca estive melhor.

— Égua, Byun! Tu não tava gripado? — Puxa, Sehun estava ficando muito confuso com essa situação.

—  _ Desgripei _ , tem político que  _ desmorre _ depois de facada, e eu não posso desgripar? — Baekhyun arrumava as roupa em cima da cama.

— E que roupas são essas? O que tu vai fazer com isso?

— A pergunta não é essa, meu caro; a pergunta é o que a gente vai fazer com essas roupas — Baekhyun logo se completou com o plano.

— Acho melhor a gente correr então.

Baekhyun e Sehun vestiram as roupas o mais rápido possível e foram direto para o lugar, se sentaram atrás da mesa em que os dois conversavam como se conhecessem a anos.

— Olha eles ali, ficam tão lindinhos juntos — Baekhyun se sentia como uma das gêmeas de Operação Cúpido ou coisa parecida.

— Baekhyun, tem uns urubus sobrevoando, acho que vai cair um toró daqui a pouco.

Kyungsoo parecia super empolgado com a conversa, e isso era muito legal, mas tinham um problema: o atendimento era muito lento, e os dois, depois de uma conversa sobre as comidas típicas e baratas que vendiam nas ruas de Belém, decidiram cancelar o pedido e ir embora.

— Pra onde eles estão indo? O Chanyeol não olha pra cima, não? — Baekhyun exclamou e logo foi, discretamente, atrás dos rapazes.

***

— Sabe, Chanyeol, esse _date_ tá sendo melhor do que eu esperava — Chanyeol nem conseguia responder, tinham andando até uma praça consideravelmente próxima da Estação das Docas. Como Kyungsoo insistiu em ir a pé, aqueles 28 minutas andando tinham cansado o Park de uma forma que nem ele sabia que poderia se cansar. Chanyeol não sabia se aquela escuridão tão cedo eram das nuvens de chuva que se formavam em cima de Belém ou se realmente já estava tarde, deveria ser seis horas ou algo assim.

— Será que eles já chegaram lá?— Baekhyun perguntou ao rapaz que parecia mais preocupado em conseguir girar a alavanquinha de uma forma específica que fazia cair mais de um chiclete.

Sehun ainda mastigava seus chicletes quando chegaram onde os garotos estavam, Baekhyun o obrigou a ir, pois queria muito saber o que os dois estavam fazendo. Era uma atitude previsível, o garoto era muito previsível e, provavelmente, nunca ia mudar, como Chanyeol dizia “pau que nasce torto mija fora da vasilha”. 

Os dois seguravam dois copos enormes de guaraná da Amazônia e estavam encharcados, mas isso não importava muito, haviam tentado caminhar pela praça, porém a chuva os fez correr de volta para perto da barraca. Conversando super animados embaixo da lona, era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo tomava a bebida típica das praças de Belém, então pediu com tudo que tinha direito; só não sabia que a bebida tinha amendoim, era muito alérgico a amendoim e, puxa, sua garganta tapava só de lembrar da sua última crise alérgica.

Do tomou um gole enorme da bebida, e logo sentiu sua garganta tapando , estava tendo uma crise alérgica, tinha que pedir para o Park o levar a um hospital o mais rápido possível. Era uma situação super constrangedora, tipo, como ele ia falar “Oi, Park, a conversa ‘tá boa, mas você pode me levar no hospital? É que eu sou alérgico a amendoim”? Graças a tudo suas crises nunca foram muito fortes, então ele só continuou tomando o energético.

— Kyung, tu ‘tá bem? É que tem umas coisinhas vermelhas no seu rosto — Quando Chanyeol percebeu, o garoto já estava todo inchado e quase desmaiando. Teve que ir às pressas para o hospital mais próximo com Do.

***

— No próximo encontro, a gente pode tomar tacacá, se você não for alérgico à camarão — Chanyeol teve de passar a noite com Kyungsoo no hospital, e ainda teve lidar com Sehun e Baekhyun mandando mensagem no mais novo grupo que os dois criaram em um aplicativo de mensagens apenas para aquela ocasião.

Talvez, se Chanyeol soubesse 24 horas antes do encontro que teria de passar a noite no hospital, mofar sua peça de roupa mais bonitinha, ele com certeza teria desviado; mas se arrependeria amargamente por perder todos aqueles momentos com o garoto tão especial que acabou encontrando por um encontro às cegas do qual o Park achava que seria só mais uma ideia maluca vinda dos seus dois melhores amigos, mas que acabou sendo a porta de entrada para mais um zilhão de momentos incríveis que Chanyeol teria ao lado do Do. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ler até aqui, espero mesmo que você tenha gostado de conhecer um pouquinho de Belém e dos meus personagem pela minha escrita.  
> não se esqueçam de beber água e se cuidar! vou pegar meu beco agora, até a próxima pessoal.


End file.
